Asesoria en el amor
by Maritsuka
Summary: ¿Asesor? Yo no necesito ningun asesor, puede que mis calificaciones sean un poco bajas, pero… siendo el mi asesor solo perderia mas la concentracion, de todos los alumnos que hay en toda la escuela ¿Por que tenia que ser la persona que me gusta?


**La Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas: **Sasori y Itachi principalmente, puede que haya otras parejas pero esta es la principal.

**Notas: **Holas! Aquí les traigo mi primer ItaSaso espero les guste, este es solo el primer donde se muestra como comienza todo, últimamente el ItaSaso es mi nuevo trauma por lo que quise escribir algo sobre esta parejita dispareja, espero les guste y a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

"**Asesoría en el amor"**

**Capitulo 1:**_ Mi nuevo asesor._

Mi nombre es Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, estudio en una de las mejores secundarias de todo Japón, vivo solo ya que mis padres fallecieron cuando yo apenas era un niño, no los recuerdo muy bien siempre estaban en viajes de negocios, mis abuelos me criaron por un tiempo, pero hace poco mas de un año que vivo solo. Pero mi vida no tendría mucho sentido de no ser por el, el chico alto y guapo, que digo guapo, guapisisisimo que se encuentra platicando con sus amigos al final del pasillo.

Uchiha Itachi, Itachi Uchiha suspiro con solo pensar en el, es el chico que me gusta, mi amor no correspondido. Si, como acaban de escuchar mi-amor-no-correspondido, me gustan los hombres y no es que crea que las chicas no son lindas o que tenga algún trauma y por eso he decido ser gay, no, nada de eso, para nada al contrario en este instituto hay muchas chicas lindas, muy lindas más de las que uno se podría imaginar. Lo que paso fue que me enamore, simplemente eso fue lo que paso, no pude evitarlo.

Es como una pequeña obsesión, Itachi es guapo demasiado tengo que admitirlo y por lo mismo es muy popular, tiene esos hermosos ojos negros, un largo cabello negro tan oscuro y profundo como la mismísima noche, y su piel es tan clara como si fuera de porcelana, es hermoso y como la había dicha antes el chico mas popular de toda la escuela.

Me adelanto a la puerta de salida para verlo salir, siempre es lo mismo, podrían llamarlo acoso, pero yo lo llamo amor, me gusta verlo, observarle en silencio. Es lo único que puedo hacer para estar cerca de el, después de todo Itachi esta prohibido para un ser tan insignificante como yo, ¿Insignificante? Si, eso soy ¿Por qué? Muy simple, el es mi senpai, yo apenas y curso segundo de secundaria y el ya va en segundo de preparatoria, creo que olvide mencionar que la secundaria a la que voy es también una preparatoria adjunta, esta tan fuera de mi alcance.

-Oe! Sasori ¿Cuánto tiempo mas planeas estar hay parado? Solo estas derramando baba. Me gritan a mi precioso oído izquierdo, este que me acaba de dejar sordo es mi mejor amigo Deidara.

-Tu amor platónico se acaba de ir, así que vámonos ya, un. Me reclama como lo hace todos los días.

-Si, ya voy, vamos, vamos. Le digo comenzando a caminar una vez que he perdido de vista a Itachi.

-Sabes, creo que deberías de confesarte. Me dice Deidara mirándome serio.

-No podría hacerlo, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso Dei… Le digo mirando hacia el suelo mientras caminamos, Deidara se preocupa mucho por mí y se lo agradezco mucho, es como un hermano para mi, sin embargo no puedo hacer lo que me pide, la verdad es que me da miedo, no quiero que me rompan el corazón, no quiero que Itachi me rechace, no quiero ver como me rechaza.

-No entiendo por que te rindes tan rápido, un. No vez que puede que funcione, mírame a mi, mi relación va viento en popa, un. Me dice Deidara acercándose a mí para rodear mi cuello con su brazo y sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Sabes que eso no puede pasar, además fue Tobi quien te acosaba a ti, no tu a el y lo mío es diferente, muy diferente. Le digo alejando su brazo de mí y adelantándome un poco.

-SI, demo…puede funcionar, ya vez le funciono a mi Tobi, un, un. Me dice llevando sus manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas notoriamente y sacudiendo su cabeza de una manera muy tierna. – Puede que pase lo mismo contigo, un. Me dice sonriéndome.

-No lo creo, es imposible. Le digo moviendo mi cabeza indicando un definitivo no.

Llegamos a mi casa.

-Nos vemos Sasori… Se despide Deidara para darse la vuelta.

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres pasar? Aun es temprano. Le invito, la verdad es que no quiero estar solo, me aburro demasiado.

-No puedo, gomen Sasori, es que Tobi quiere que hoy valla a su casa, tiene planeado algo para los dos esta noche, un. Me dice un poco avergonzado jugando con sus dedos índices.

-Oh, ya veo, será para la próxima ni modo. Le digo sin mas remedio.

-Si, nos vemos mañana, ja nee! Se despide de mi dando la vuelta, ya cuando estaba entrando a mi casa me vino a la mente una imagen nada decente de mi amigo y su pareja, rápido en acto de reflejo volteo a verlo.

-Dei… ¡Deidara! Le llamo, el al escucharme voltea a verme mirándome confuso.

-Nani ¿Qué pasa? Un. Me pregunta a lo lejos.

-No vallas a hacer nada pervertido. Le grito a todo pulmón, Deidara se puso colorado al escucharme.

-¡Sasori! No lo grites a los cuatro vientos, no haremos nada de eso, solo iremos a comer y depende la situación, lo que pase y quizás…quizás…ágamos... Disimuladamente comienza a jugar con sus dedos índices sonrojado delatándose más.

-Je, lo sabia…cuídate Dei. Me doy la vuelta para entrar a mi casa, sierro la puerta detrás de mí y pongo las llaves en una mesita que esta en el pasillo y tiro la mochila a un lado de esta. Camino en dirección a la cocina para revisar que hay en el refrigerador, saco una gelatina de yogurt y me voy a la sala a ver la televisión que aburrimiento, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

Me desperté cuando ya estaba oscuro, el programa que estaba mirando tenía horas que se había acabado, apago la televisión y me levanto para dirigirme a mi habitación y acostarme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Suena el despertador como loco, lo apago de un fuerte golpe y me levanto todo mareado de la cama, camino hacia el baño para prender el calentador de agua y darme un baño antes de ir a la escuela, termino de vestirme justo a tiempo, camino a la cocina por algo de comer que sea de fácil digestión, termino por tomar una manzana.

-Sasori ya vámonos, es hora, un. Me gritan desde la puerta de entrada, me pongo la manzana en la boca tomo mi mochila rápido y las llaves para cerrar la puerta.

-Ohayou Sasori, un. Me dice Deidara feliz.

-ah, Ohayou. Le saludo este me jala del brazo para hacerme caminar mas rápido.

-Oe, es temprano aun, no tienes por que jalarme tan fuerte. Le digo soltándome para darle una mordida a mi manzana.

-Oh, gomen jeje. Me dice rascando su cabeza por detrás, algo anda mal estoy seguro este actúa extraño y cree que no me voy a dar cuenta.

-¿y como te fue ayer con tu cita Dei? Le pregunto seguramente es eso, algo paso desde ayer me lo imagine.

-¿Q-que? Bien estuvo bien, solo fuimos a ver una película al cine y después fuimos a cenar en su casa y…y… jejeje estuvo bien. Me dice poniéndose sumamente sonrojado.

-Ohh, ya veo, ¿Así que lo hicieron? Le pregunto secamente para hacerlo enojar.

-¡¿Q-que? Sasori no lo digas así, suena feo, un. Me reprocha haciendo un encantador berrinche.

-Ahh, mi Dei-chan ya no es un niño, que rápido pasan los años, aun recuerdo cuando aun eras virgen, si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ah, que tiempos aquellos. Le digo cruzándome de brazos con una mirada tierna resistiendo las ganas que tenia de reírme de mi propio comentario.

-¡Sasori! No digas esas cosas, además ayer aun lo era, un. Me dice jugando con sus dedos, muy sonrojado. Yo lo rodeo del cuello para acercarlo a mi y no dejarlo escapar.

-No importa Dei, pero me lo tienes que contar TODO, absolutamente TODO, cada detalle, así que dime Dei ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gusto? ¿Cómo lo ha...

-Mi-mira Sasori, ¿E-ese no es Itachi? Me pregunta señalándome con el dedo al nombrado, como reflejo volteo a ver donde me dijo y si, hay venia Itachi como todos los días. Era hermoso, cada día que pasaba se me hacia mas hermoso.

-Oe! Sasori ¿Hiciste la tarea de biología? Me pregunta mi amigo una vez deje de ver a Itachi.

-¿Biología? ¡Eh! Shimata lo olvide por completo joder, además mi cuaderno esta en mi casillero, espérame aquí iré a por el. Le digo dándome la vuelta.

-Lo olvidaste otra vez eres todo un baka, es para hoy y si no lo hiciste te restaran un tercio de la calificación bimestral. Me dice Deidara, yo al escucharlo pongo los ojos como platos, no es posible un tercio eso es demasiado. Ciertamente no lo hice, me doy la vuelta caminando en dirección a mi casillero el cual no estaba muy lejos. Llego y rápidamente la abro para buscar mi libreta, empiezo a revolver entre las miles de cosas que tengo en el interior de este, encuentro el cuaderno y comienzo a ojearlo, buscando la tarea la cual no encuentro por que no la hice.

-Joder…otra vez no. Temo el cuaderno en mis manos y los que me faltan para las primeras clases, y a correr o llegare tarde, el salón si esta bastante lejos, de camino comienzo a ojear mi horario pues necesito saber que clase me va primero.

-Biología, Shimata… Nada puede ir peor, acelero mi paso, pero por accidente al doblar una esquina no mire por donde iba y choque contra otro estudiante.

-AUCH! Cerré mis ojos por el fuerte impacto, ya después al notar un peso encima mío los fui abriendo lentamente y valla mi sorpresa, sentía mi cara arder, mi cuerpo se tenso a sobremanera y mis piernas estaban temblando horriblemente.

-Go-go-gomen… Dije entrecortadamente, era Itachi, choque contra Itachi, "Trágame tierra" era lo que imploraba mi mente en esos momentos, de toda la escuela tenia que ser el, ¿por que? Kami-sama ¿Por qué?

Lo peor de todo fue la posición era demasiado incomoda, el estaba encima mío, con una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas era horrible, me quede paralizado, el fue levantando la mirada y me miro a la cara estuvo observándome un buen rato yo lo sentí eterno no me podía mover, me podía morir en ese mismo momento, estaba en un sueño, esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto amo me estaban observando. Despacio se fue incorporando, quedando sentado aun lado mío.

-Go-gomen…fue mi cu-culpa no mi-mire por donde i-iba, lo-lo siento mucho se-senpai. Me disculpe muy apenado agachando la mirada, no podía ni siquiera verle a la cara en ese momento.

-No importa. Le escuche decir mientras se ponía de pie, levante la mirada y me sorprendí al ver como me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, es tan amable como siempre, me sentía como en un sueño, estaba soñando. Toque su suave y delicada mano, nunca mas me la volveré a lavar, NUNCA lo hare.

-Gomen nasai senpai. Me disculpe nuevamente, pues yo fui el torpe que no se fijo, voltee a ver mi reloj de mano.

-Oh, no. Ya era hora de entrar a clases, me agache a recoger mis libretas ya que todas salieron volando debido al fuerte impacto, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver como el se agachaba a ayudarme a recogerlas.

-A-a-arigatou senpai. Le agradecí sonriendo de la emoción al verlo como me ayudo.

-De nada. Me dijo dando la vuelta para seguir su camino, yo me di la vuelta rápido y me apresure para llegar al salón de clases rápido, pero no llegue a tiempo y nuevamente el sensei me reprendo por llegar tarde y me quito un punto menos, eso sin contar los que me resto por no hacer la tarea. Termino la clase y ya todos no dirigíamos a la próxima clase cuando….

-Sasori…me llama el sensei, yo volteo a verlo y me acerco a su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa sensei? Le pregunto confundido.

-Por favor preséntate en la sala de juntas en el receso. Me dice, ciertamente mis calificaciones eran muy bajas, supongo que me espera un buen regaño por parte del sensei, pero que mas da, estos últimos bimestres he descuidado mucho mis estudios, espero no me manden a clases extra o algo por el estilo, no lo soportaría, es tan problemático todo eso.

-Hai, lo hare. Le digo dando la vuelta para salir del salón, en la puerta me esperaba Deidara.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Pasa algo? Un. Me pregunta chismoso.

-No, nada de eso, solo tengo que presentarme el la sala de juntas a la hora del receso, seguramente me van a dar un sermón por lo de mis calificaciones. Le comento sin mucho interés de todos modos lo peor que puede pasar es que me manden a clases extra, juack! Ojala no ocurra nunca.

-Hm, te pasas deberías poner mas atención a tus estudios, en ves de pasarte el día derramando la baba por hay, un. ¿Qué harás si repruebas el año? Me dice Deidara regañándome.

-Ya no importa, vámonos de una vez. Le digo empujándolo para que entre en el salón de clases.

°~°~°~°~ Ya a la hora del almuerzo ~°~°~°~°

Estábamos en el patio trasero, sentados en el pasto comiendo un obentou que Deidara trajo y que decidió compartir conmigo.

-Sasori sabes, creo que ya no podre comer contigo todos los días. Me dice Deidara.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por que? Le pregunto, siempre hemos comido y almorzado juntos desde que éramos novatos en la secundaria, pero supongo que esto tenia que pasar algún día.

-Es que Tobi quiere que almorcemos juntos, y la verdad no pude decirle que no. Me dice muy apenado.

-Ah, si es por eso no tienes por que preocuparte Dei, son una pareja es normal que hagan ese tipo de cosas juntos. Le digo sonriéndole si es por eso no puedo entrometerme, además me alegra que su relación con Tobi este bien.

-Demo… no quiero dejarte solo… Me dice triste mirando su comida.

-No lo harás, así que no importa y no te preocupes tanto por mí. Le digo, Deidara siempre se preocupa mucho por mi, siempre ha estado a mi lado desde el comienzo es mi mejor amigo, pero el tiene que vivir su vida, yo puedo cuidarme solo, estaré bien.

-Oye Sasori, ¿Qué no tenias que ir a la sala de juntas a esta hora? Un. Me pregunta Deidara.

-Ah?, se me olvido por completo, gomen Deidara me tengo que ir ya es tarde y me va a regañar el sensei. Le digo levantándome rápidamente del pasto.

-Ah, y no te preocupes puedes almorzar con Tobi cuantas veces quieras, no hay problema con eso. Le digo sonriendo dando la vuelta para ir corriendo a la sala de juntas, me van a regañar, pero que más da, ni modo.

-Gomennasai sensei, perdón por llegar tarde. Le digo entrando agarrando un poco de aliento.

-Llegas tarde Sasori, apúrate y siéntate tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo. Me dice el sensei un poco enojado señalándome una silla enfrente de su escritorio para que tomara asiento.

-Si, sensei. Le digo mientras me acerco para sentarme en la silla.

-Sasori, estuve revisando tus calificaciones el otro día y no son nada buenas. Me dice mostrándome algunos trabajos de las semanas pasadas y todos con una E bien marcada en ellos, valla esto si es serio, supongo.

-No entiendo que pasa contigo, cuando recién ingresaste tenias unos de los mejores promedios de la clase, ¿Qué esta pasando contigo? Tus calificaciones van de mal en peor, Sasori. Me dice poniéndose bastante serio, yo me limito a guardar silencio.

-Estuve platicando con los demás profesores y llegamos a una solución. Me dice, 'solución' esto no me pinta nada bien, espero no me manden a hacer clases extras, por favor que no sea eso.

-¿Solución? ¿Cuál? Le pregunto un poco asustado, no quiero que me manden a hacer trabajos extras, ni mucho menos a clases extras, no.

-Hemos decidido que necesitas un asesor y ya tenemos un voluntario. Me dice.

-¿A-asesor? Yo no creo que sea…

-Ya lo hemos decidido. Me interrumpe. –Y no creo que quieras que llamemos a tus abuelos, así que por favor solo esfuérzate. Me dice, joder no puedo creerlo ahora tendré un asesor, joder… no quiero.

-Ya veras que no es tan malo como parece, además te vas a llevar bien con el. Me intenta animar el sensei, demonios un jodido asesor, ni de coña, ya no soy un niño de primaria para tener a un tío dándome clases particulares, no soy tan estúpido.

-Sensei no es necesario…

-Mira ya esta aquí. Me dice interrumpiéndome de nueva cuenta, yo volteo mi cabeza a otro lado molesto, no quiero es patético estoy haciendo un berrinche por algo tan estúpido, lo se, pero no me siento de humor.

-Hola, así que tú eres el pequeñín que necesita mi ayuda. Me dice.

-Ni de coña, yo no necesito… OE! Yo no soy ningún pequeñín. Le grito enojado dándome vuelta levantándome rápido para encararlo, pero no me di cuenta y el estaba parado muy cerca de mi, justamente su rostro quedo frente al mío, incluso podía sentir su cálido aliento. Al ver su rostro me quede estupefacto, solo me paralice al instante, podía darme cuenta como mi cara se ponía colorada, la sentía arder.

-Hm, no tienes por que enojarte. Me dice con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, casi me derretía lo juro casi me derretía, di un par de pasos para atrás alejando me un poco, no lo podía creer era… Uchiha Itachi.

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero os haya gustado, no es muy vista pero aun así me encanta ^ ^

Los espero en el próximo capitulo matte ne!

REVIEW?


End file.
